In Love With My Best Friend
by Sakura Keiko
Summary: REVISED. Those stupid books she reads in her stupid room gives her stupid ideas like "A guy should always always make the first move, not the other way around." How stupid is that? KoMire. R


_**In Love with My Best Friend **_

_Revised_

**A/n: **I revised it and decided to change it a bit. Well, a _lot_.

**Summary**: They have always been best friends. Slowly and throughout the years, their friendship blossomed into a tighter and more stable bond: Love. But only Koko seems to notice it.

* * *

**Koko's POV**

Permy and Mochu have been..._dating_. And it makes me puke. They're not meant for each other, so Mochu'll probably break her heart. _He _isn't meant for _her_. After all I've done for her, after everything she made me go through, she's just going to _leave_ me here?

And to answer your unspoken question (I_ am _a mind-reader, aren't I?), no I am _not_ jealous. Why would I be jealous? Permy is very ugly. I am just looking out for my _best friend_. I know she doesn't like him. He's... like a _brother_ to her. She feels lonely, being with me all the time, so she decided that dating someone wasn't such a bad idea. That's it, right? She's not _in love_ with him, as she claims...

Okay, _fine._ Maybe she _is_ really in love with him. Maybe I'm just…_in denial_. Or something like that. But the fact is, I love her—I love her more than anything in my life. And I'm not the least bit happy about their _relationship_. I'm not jealous though; I'm just _not happy_ with their relationship. There's a very fine line between them.

It's been six years since we've been best friends and I can't even be the man I'm supposed to be and ask her out. It's all the authors' of those romantic novels fault. Those stupid books she reads in her stupid room gives her stupid ideas like _"__A __**guy**__ should always __**always**__ make the first move, not the other way around." How stupid is that?_

There she is _flirting_ with her so-called boyfriend. So disgusting. I _know_ Mochu's just using her... I just don't know _why._ When I told her that, she said:

"Kokoro Yome, if you do not approve of our relationship, then tell me _who in the world_ would I go out with? The one as you said _is meant for me_?"

I was supposed to say 'Me'. I was supposed to tell her that I love her and I will never let her be hurt by a jerk like Mochu._I _was supposed to be her boyfriend. Not that stupid excuse for a guy.

But being the coward I am, I answer, "No one."

Then she began lecturing me about _why_ she doesn't deserve anyone.

"I _at least_ deserve a guy like _my dear _Mochu." She said, crossing her arms on her chest.

I sighed, reminiscing about that _only_ moment when she _wasn't_ telling me about how great a guy Mochu is, giving her chocolates and stuff that will probably rot her poor teeth to death.

Actually, when I first met her—when I first arrived in the academy and she helped me cope up with the lessons—I even thought she liked me. I guess I was wrong.

At least we still talk to each other. We continued our tradition of meeting behind the girls' dormitory at exactly seven o'clock. She began running late when she started dating Mochu though. But I didn't complain; complaining will just distance her more from me—and I couldn't take that. She was already mad at me for being mad at her. I didn't want to make it worse and lose our friendship.

"Oh, _Koko_, Mochu is _so _sweet!" She sighs. "He even gave me flowers this morning. _Roses, _even! Oh, you haven't the _least_ bit idea about love!"

I muttered, "Of course I do."

"What did you say?" she asked.

I shook my head. It's better if she doesn't know.

I said, "It's nothing."

She put her hands on her hips, "It's not _nothing_, Kokoroyomi" she always calls me that when she's mad or serious or angry-"I know when you're down. I understand you don't approve of me and Mochu. But I promise, you'll be able to accept it one day."

And in her mind she continued, _'You'll understand that you can't always think of yourself. I'm here too. Why can't you be happy for me?'_

I shook my head again, "Sorry, Sumi...I don't think I ever will... "

Then, I left. I think I made a pretty dramatic exit. I left her looking sadly at me. Her eyes held a different emotion, though: loneliness.

_**A few months later...**_

It was raining that day. I knew this would happen. I just _knew _it. I did, right?

"Koko..." She said, sobbing, "You…were right…I'm sorry for not listening to you..."

I looked at her. She looks like she's learned her lesson. I will never forgive Mochu for doing this to her. He broke her heart, went out with another girl.

I patted her hair—wet from the rain—assuring her that it will be alright, that _I _was here and _I_ was going to take care of her from now on. She was hugging me, crying in my chest, while she concealed her face.

In my mind, I imagined myself punching Mochu straight on the nose and him bleeding. Oh, that would feel good.

I pulled her body closer to mine. She seemed so fragile.

I decided that it was time—the time I've been waiting for for so long. Oh, Kami-sama, why can't I do it another day? Why now?

It would be so much better if _Sumire_ had the Mind-Reading Alice, not me. But then again, it would be embarrassing.

"Koko…" Sumire said. She had apparently stopped crying.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Well," I replied, "You're welcome, then. Have something else to voice out? I'm right here."

She looked down for a moment. "Actually, there _is_."

* * *

"Sumire, do you know how lucky you are?" Mikan asked.

"No, Mikan." Sumire said, obviously not interested.

"_Well_," Mikan replied, "After you found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you, you left him. And turns out, there was a prince just waiting for you outside."

"Well, I wouldn't call Koko a prince." Sumire said. "After all, a prince doesn't like violence and Koko _did_ beat up Mochu _violently_."

* * *

**A/n: **I added the last part and cut off some parts from before, because I thought it was too messy and OOC. Review, will you please? :D


End file.
